


Pinnacle of a Nation

by frooley



Series: Rapture's Best (Bioshock AU) [1]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Bioshock AU - Fandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Big Brother! Pete, Bioshock AU, M/M, MINOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE, Pete is mentioned as Lewis in this, Takes place during the beginning of Raptures take off, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: It's August 12, 1950, and Patrick's father is taking him to see Rapture of the very first time. From what Patricks heard, the city is supposed to be a Pinnacle of a Nation, to help and prosper. Patrick doubts that though, and maybe he's right.





	Pinnacle of a Nation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChicagosAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosAngel/gifts).



> Hello! I'm finally back with a story, and it's about Bioshock! The wonderful game that changed my point of view on, certain things.   
> Anyways, this AU is one I collaborated on with gemini-made-a-mistake on Tumblr, who also has posted a story on this that I recommend big time, its called 'Eyes as blue as Rapture'.  
> Another thing, this story runs in the same AU but not the same timeline, if that makes sense. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_AUGUST 12TH, 1950_ **

 

There’s nothing harder than telling a blind man what he should look for, despite the frantic tries, the outcome is never satisfactory. 

 

This is how Patrick felt currently, sitting next to his father in a sanctioned submarine, issued by his father's friend. Across from them sat three people, two men, and one woman. All stared at him with stern, curious glares; as if they were trying to decipher what purpose he had. 

 

“Ah! How could I forget,” His father piped up, though he was already talking about the stupid place they were heading to. Rapture. Supposed to be the pinnacle of a nation, to help and prosper. Patrick doubted that. “This is my youngest son, Patrick. I brought him along to see what exactly his old man was investing his time into.” He ended with a hearty chuckle, one that made it seem like Patrick was overcurious of the damned city. He’d rather be home than on the stinky submarine.

 

Patrick just stared on, looking out the subs one and only window (aside from the fronts) and watched as fish and other water-dwelling creatures passed. It amused him enough he barely noticed the time go by, or that they had came to a stop.

 

“Alright boyo, it’s time for you to see what I’ve been raving about all this time.” His father held out a hand for him to take, which he did reluctantly, and lead Patrick up the stairs to where a certain man with a cane was standing.

 

“Urie! Long time no see, old friend.” Patrick's father greeted, a cheerful smile on his face. Mr. Urie greeted him back with one just as excited. 

 

“It’s always good to see you, David.” He responded, his attention then falling on Patrick. “And who’s this now? One of yours?” 

 

“This is Patrick, my youngest son. Thought it'd be okay if I gave him a tour of the place?” His father looked at Mr. Urie with hopeful eyes, relaxing when he nodded and told them to follow him.

 

“If your father hasn’t spoiled it all, this place is called Rapture, a growing underwater city he and I invested ourselves in, as well as a few others.” Mr. Urie stated, walking towards a smaller, shiner-looking submarine thing. “How old are you, Patrick?” 

 

“19.” 

 

“Ah! He has a voice! A lovely one at that.” Mr. Urie exclaims, clapping his hands softly. “19, huh? You’ve got a job, son?” 

 

“I’m working towards becoming a reporter, journalist hopefully.” Patrick replied, following his father into the submarine thing and sitting down. 

“A journalist? Hmm, it’s a good line of work, especially nowadays, with how corporations and such are turning out to be flakes, as most suspected.” Mr. Urie let out a small snicker, before sitting down himself. The three others climbed aboard as well, the woman in the middle pulling the lever in front of her. The contraptions door shut close with a loud hiss and started with a jolt. “You know, Patrick, if you’re ever in need of work, just some money to get you buy, Rapture always has places open. Only if you’re interested though.”

 

Patrick’s father’s face then turned a little sour, giving Mr. Urie a look that seemingly has been given before, as he just laughed it off. 

 

“Calm down, David. I would never force your children to come work for me, that's up to them! Though Kevin seemed rather amused with the idea.” Mr. Urie then smiled, devilishly so. Patrick then decided he didn’t enjoy Mr. Urie’s company that much. 

 

_____

 

Time seemed to pass by quite eventfully, and soon the submarine thing, now dubbed a bathysphere, had docked and everyone was piling out of it. They were greeted by a man named Andy, or Atlas as Mr. Urie introduced him as, and a boy about Patrick’s age, named Brendon. 

 

“It seems we thought alike today, David. I brought my son with me today as well.” Mr. Urie stated fondly, gesturing to Brendon, who simply smiled at Patrick and his father. 

 

“It’s always good to see ya, Brendon! It’s been a while has it not? You were a little younger than Patrick the last I saw ya.” David exclaimed, holding his hand out for Brendon to shake. He takes it and shakes it with a strength David was caught aback at. “How old are you now, boyo?”

 

“22, sir.” 

 

“My, time is a flyin’ past me, innit ‘Rick.” David mustered rather tiredly. He places a hand on Patrick’s shoulder and guides him to follow Mr. Urie. 

 

“Sorry if I never introduced you, but these three here,” Mr. Urie suddenly pipped up, gesturing to the two men and woman. “This is Ms. Martinez, Mr. Weekes, and Mr. Toro. They work alongside me, as well as most people you’ll maybe meet.” 

 

The three just nodded at him, a passive acknowledgment. Patrick supposed it was better than nothing.

 

Atlas, or Andy, and Brendon followed them shortly, having to had closed up the bathysphere and send it back down. Brendon snuck his way up to Patrick and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, speaking into his ear. 

 

“You’re gonna like it here, I just know it! Dad says that lots of fun things to do here, but I rarely get to do them since there’s hardly any other kids my age here, though I’m not really a kid anymore, huh?” He speaks quickly, without taking more than one breath at a time. “Wanna see something cool?” 

 

Patrick hesitates, eyes flickering between Brendon and his father, who hardly notices him slowing down. Soon it was just him and Brendon, the rest of the group left without much acknowledgment. Mr. Weekes gave them a backwards glance, but continued his walk alongside Mr. Toro. 

 

“Come with me! I promise it’s really cool.” Brendon tugs at his arm, before grabbing his hand and leading him away from the designated walkway and down a rather dim hallway. Patrick could feel fear creep up his spine, but he pitied the other boy. He must’ve been raised in this place, considering he’s never seen anyone outside of his father and his workers, to Patrick’s knowledge at least. 

 

The further they traveled the grimier and dimmer their surroundings got. The sense that this was a bad idea crept back to Patrick, and he started tugging against Brendon’s hold. It was no use in getting his hand out, but it made the other boy stop.

 

“Somethin’ wrong, Patrick? It’s not too far from here, I promise.” Brendon questioned, squinting slightly to get a good look at Patrick’s expression. 

 

“I wanna go back, this doesn’t seem safe.” Patrick tried, brows furrowing in worry. He tried to pull his hand out again, but alas it was no use. Brendon’s expression changed; his brows set low and his lips pulled into a frown. 

 

“I’ve been down these halls many times, it’s okay! Just come on!” Brendon urged, not seeming to like Patrick’s heightened sense of scarceness. Patrick just gulped and let himself be dragged down the halls once more. 

 

Loud groans of pain could be heard as they traveled further, choked sobs following shortly after. It didn’t sound good at all, not to Patrick at least, but then Brendon stopped and pulled him to the side where a door seemingly was.

 

“He’s sweet I promise, he’s gonna like you.” Brendon then tells him, opening the door right after and pushes Patrick in. Patrick stumbles for a moment, looking behind him in the hopes of Brendon being there. He was, but stood further back than Patrick would’ve liked. 

 

_ Where did this guy take me? _

 

The groan they heard earlier rang out again, this time much clearer. Patrick stumbled back in surprise, looking around frantically. Heavy footsteps vibrated the floor as they dragged closer, spiking Patrick’s nervousness up tenfold. A figure then came into view, just a silhouette, but it was enough to make Patrick scream, or at least should have. Rather his breath caught his throat and he stumbled back rather suddenly, tripping on his feet and landing uneventfully on his side. If the figure hadn’t noticed him before, it sure as hell did now. 

 

A low, seemingly curious noise rumbled from it, it’s feet dragging it towards Patrick slowly. Patrick could feel his lungs tighten as his breath quickened, he tried to scramble his way out of the room, but Brendon stopped him.

 

“He won’t hurt you! He’s gentle.” Brendon promised, helping Patrick up only to lead him closer to it -  _ him _ ?

 

Patrick kept it gaze down as he grew closer, he could smell the stench that radiated off of the supposed gentle giant. He concluded that at the rather tall height of the silhouette. 

 

A soft whistle noise, much like a trains, came from him and Patrick looked up, coming face to  _ face _ with him.

 

He stared up in awe, as the man’s face was littered with bruises and cuts, some old but most new. His hair was cut short, but rather curly and unkempt. Tears streaked the man’s cheeks, as well as blood. 

 

It all made Patrick want to either hug the man, or run away and get help, or leave and never come back. Brendon’s curious gaze spoke for him otherwise, and he held up a hand, softly brushing the man’s cheek.

 

“His name is Lewis, or at least that’s what Dr. Way told me. He’s on his way to becoming a Big Daddy!” Brendon cheered rather delightfully, but the growl ‘Lewis’ gave in response was enough to scare them both. 

 

“I don’t think he wants to become a Big Daddy, whatever that means.” Patrick stated, blinking in surprise when ‘Lewis’ bowed his head into Patrick’s chest. “Poor guy.”

 

“He has to though! Dr. Way said that if he doesn’t, he’ll die!” Brendon replied rather aggressively, reaching in his back pocket for something. Patrick eyed him curiously, but also watched ‘Lewis’ as he pressed his face further into Patrick’s chest and made a soft noise. Brendon scowled and suddenly reached forward, the item in his hand turned out to be a syringe, filled with a light green liquid. Before Patrick could shout at him to stop, he stabbed it into ‘Lewis’’ shoulder. 

 

‘Lewis’ let out a screech and his hand shot out, pushing Brendon away rather aggressively, causing him to fall and skid on the ground. He was still alive, Patrick noticed thankfully as he got up and stood once again.

 

‘Lewis’ on the other hand had slumped against him, slowly falling to the floor with a pained moan. Patrick let out a surprised gasp and knelt down, pulling the syringe out of his shoulder and looking at it. There was a barely readable label on it, but Patrick could read it out. ‘Tranquilizer’.

 

Patrick frowned, and peered back at Brendon, who starred on angrily, but held a small smile on his face. Patrick wasn’t sure what to think of this place, but he was sure to let his father know about this. ‘Lewis’ let out a pained whine, holding out a hand for Patrick to take. 

 

He grasped the hand as best as he could, considering it was much bigger than his, and watched as ‘Lewis’ weakly held it. 

 

“He’s not gonna die, is he?” Patrick wondered, he hoped not. With all it seemed the man goes through, death might be a better option, but of course, he doesn’t deserve it. 

 

Brendon laughed, walking over to Patrick and giving a swift kick to ‘Lewis’’ face. Patrick gawked at the action but was pulled up before he could say anything.

 

“He won’t, things almost indestructible, but he’ll be out cold for a while.” Brendon replied coldly, watching blood form where he kicked him at and slowly trail down his face. 

 

Patrick looked down at ‘Lewis’ and just about cried, he doesn’t know who this guy is  _ at all _ , but something pulled at his heart strings and made him feel like crying. He knelt back down, Brendon letting him do so surprisingly, and pressed his forehead against ‘Lewis’’.

 

“I’ll come back for you, I promise.” Though he wasn’t sure  _ why _ . He didn’t want to ever come back to Rapture, even before all this. Something just told him that he might.

 

______

 

When they turned back to where the group had separated, he found his father and Mr. Urie there, talking frantically. 

 

“Patrick! Oh lords, I thought I had lost you for good. Should’ve never taken my eyes off of you.” David exclaimed once he caught sight of him and Brendon, who’s father was less than happy to see him.

 

David gave him a once over, and noticed something; blood stained the front of his shirt. 

 

“Are you hurt? Why is there blood on your shirt, Patrick??” David spoke worriedly, looking at him for an entry wound, but stopped when Patrick placed his hands on his fathers shoulders. 

 

“I’m fine, Dad, I just, uh, fell. Yeah, clumsy me.” Patrick lied, how could he not of noticed the blood beforehand, or at least seen it coming.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” David tried once more. “Where did you even go?”

 

“Brendon wanted to show me something, but yes Dad, I’m 110%.”

 

David smiled weakly, and pulled Patrick into a hug. 

 

“Thank god.”

 


End file.
